A unwecome wake up call
by Gladeshaddow
Summary: Sam want's a lay in but Danny has other Ideas...


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Danny Phantom or the song California Gurls. They are owned by Butch Hartman and Katy Perry respectively.

**Unwelcome wake up call**

Sam sighed and snuggled deeper under her duvet.

This was the first time in two days that she felt happy. For the past two nights she had been not getting any sleep due to being out having to fight ghosts with Danny and today she was determined to lay in and enjoy a little peace and quiet.

The door to her bedroom suddenly slammed open with a bang and her best friend Danny Fenton walked in.

"Hey Sam" he called cheerily as he strolled into her bedroom and walked over to her bed.

Sam groaned and hid further into her duvet. "Sam?" said Danny and she heard a bit of hurt creep into his voice she sighed and pulled the duvet off her head "Go away Danny I want to sleep in today" she said quietly.

Danny looked at her clock which read 11:20Am and turned towards Sam "Come on Sam you cannot sleep the day away" he said attempting to pull the covers off her. Sam pulled them back which resulted in Danny being pulled onto the bed.

They both blushed at this and Danny scrambled off the bed the blush still on his cheeks "Any way Tucker's coming over in a minute to go play video games and we want you to come" he said his blue eyes pleading.

Sam sighed "You guys can go on your own I am determined to stay in bed today and nothing you can do can change my mind" and with that she defiantly pulled the covers up to her chin and turned her back on him.

Danny grinned mischievously "Don't make me use the ghostly wail on you" he said. Sam shot up looking worried "you dare and I will personally kill you then you can use the wail as a full ghost" she threatened. Danny just smiled and white rings appeared around him transforming him into Danny Phantom he walked closer to Sam and drew in his breath,His green eyes glowing brighter.

Sam grew angry she leapt out of bed and grabbed the spare Fenton Thermos she kept on her bedside table and opened it up. Blue light shot out and hit Danny and he was sucked into the Thermos.

The thermos shook angry and Sam heard Danny shout "Let me out Sam" she smiled and put the Thermos back onto the table "No I can have a sleep now" she said triumphantly as she slipped back into her warm bed.

The Thermos wobbled dangerously around her table and Danny shouted "I can still sing in here" and then proceeded to sing Katy Perry's California Gurls badly off key.

Sam slammed her pillow against her head and tried to drown out the singing but she could not drown it completely out. Danny began singing louder until Sam felt like she was going to scream.

She grabbed the Thermos and opened the lid. Danny felt out and landed on his head,He got up and rubbed his head eyes glowing greener then usual "Wow Sam remind me to never piss you off again when your tired" he joked softly and started to change back to Danny Fenton.

He pulled up a chair and sat by Sam's bedside looking at her with his baby blue eyes "What" Sam asked quietly as she blushed. Danny shook his head "It's nothing" he muttered softly his eyes not meeting hers.

Sam pushed the covers off her and went to where Danny was sitting. Then she smiled softly and drew a pillow she had secretly hidden behind her back "Pillow fight" she shouted and hit him with the pillow. Danny fell off the chair with a bang. He got up,his eyes glowing green and picked up a pillow from her bed.

Sam laughed and tried to run from him but he was quick and he hit her round the head with the pillow. Soon both of them were laughing and hinting one another with pillows. When they were finished they looked around the room.

The room looked like a winter wonderland with feathers covering every available surface. Sam turned around and laughed to see feathers clutching to Danny's hair. He smirked and said "You have feathers on you to Sam" and reached out to pluck a feather from her hair.

The mood quietened as Danny and Sam stared into each other's eyes. Danny leaned down and cupped her chin. Sam's breathing quickened "You have a feather right here" Danny whispered and softly kissed her lips.

Sam responded back and soon the two of them were kissing and when the kiss was over they both just stared into each other's eyes. Sam smiled softly "Well remind me to sleep in more" she laughed. Danny grinned and kissed her again "Yes this was fun" he responded.

They both jumped as a knock sounded at the door and Tucker walked in "Hey guys ready to- " he stopped short as he saw the mass of feathers that covered the room.

He then looked at Sam and Danny in the center of the room covered head to toe in feathers "am I ruining anything?" he asked.

"No!" both Sam and Danny said together. Tucker smiled a knowing smile and said "Are we going to play some video games or not?" Sam and Danny both nodded and followed him out of the room.

All though the game Sam and Danny kept looking at one another and blushing. Trust Tucker to barge in when they were kissing. Tucker kept noticing them looking at each other and smiled. He knew they had kissed.

After the game had finished Tucker stood up and said "Well I will be going now, don't do anything I would not do" he said with a wink at the both of them. Sam glared at him as he retreated out of the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut Sam felt a hand clutch hers and noticed Danny had taken her hand and had turned them both Intangible. He flew toward's the celing to her room.

They both landed in her bedroom and Danny turned Sam to face him "Now where were we" He murmured before capturing her lips. They stayed that way for two minutes when a white flash from outside temporally blinded them.

When they both had their vision back they saw that the flash had belonged to Tucker on a ladder holding a digital camera in his hand. He was laughing so much that he had not noticed that both Sam and Danny had seen him.

Sam saw Danny's eyes flash green and watched as he went up to the window where Tucker was and put his hand on the tip of the ladder. Tucker noticed this and his eyes went wide "You wouldn't" he said fear in his eyes. Danny grinned menacingly and his eyes glowed a brighter neon green "I would Tucker...If you don't give that camera to me" Tucker looked at the camera then at Danny's hand on the ladder.

He passed the camera to Danny and was relived to see Danny take his hand off the ladder. His relief did not last long as Danny shot a ghost ray at the Camera which destroyed it. Tucker gave a cry "No that camera cost me a lot of money" Danny laughed "That will teach you not to spy on me and Sam" he said before offering a hand so Tucker could come into the bedroom.

Tucker excepted the hand and came into the room,he looked between Danny and Sam "Are you a couple now?" he asked. Danny looked at Sam and Sam looked at Danny "Yes" they said together.

Tucker let out a loud whoop "I knew it!" he cried "Money here I come"

Danny looked at him "You had a bet we would be together?" he asked. Tucker nodded "The whole of Amity Park had a bet" he replied "Now I'm rich" and with that he ran out of Sam's bedroom before Danny could hit him.

Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder as he prepared to fly after Tucker "Leave him" she said "We can get him later right now where were we?" then she pressed her lips to his. This kiss lasted five minutes then they needed to catch their breath. Danny stared at Sam warmth shining in his eyes "I love you Sam Mason" he whispered Sam smiled "I love you Danny Fenton" and they both hugged.

The next day Danny and Sam made their way down the halls of Casper High and marveled at all the kids grining at them showing they were happy that they were together.

They had found out by Tucker that they were together and so all the students wanted to see them. Sam and Danny found the attention a bit embarrassing but they were happy all the same.

At the end of the school day Danny and Sam walked home hand in hand. They watched as the streetlights in the streets light up the sky and marveled at the stars just beginning to shine. Danny turned Sam around to face him. A ring of light appeared around him transforming him into Danny Phantom. He picked Sam up bridal style and flew up into the air with her. Sam nestled into his arms as the cool night air whipped their hair backwards.

Danny soon settled down on a hill where an old oak tree stood. Danny put Sam down and turned her towards the tree "Do you remember this tree?" he asked.

Sam knelt beside the trunk and rubbed the base "Yeah it was where we met as kids" she whispered tears in her eyes. Danny nodded and sat down next to her "You were playing in the branches and I was by the trunk you fell and landed on me" he chuckled as Sam blushed "From that day on we were friends" she said.

Sam hugged Danny and they sat there like that until the night began to grow colder. Danny stood up and held Sam close "We should get back" he said before lifting her off the ground.

Sam signed in happiness as Danny took off into the sky and flew towards her house. He flew intangible through her window and put Sam on her bed. Sam crawled under the covers of her bed and stared at Danny "I love you see you tomorrow" she murmured. Danny crept closer and kissed her head "Love you to Sam bye" and with regret flew intangible out of her window.

Sam lowered her head against the softness of her bed. She loved Danny with all her heart and was thankful for that wake up call that morning.

The end.


End file.
